Alone in the night
by FGP shadows
Summary: adventure leading up to balt 1 including how balto got his name, met jenna, and got his boat as well as getting to the boat i know bad summary but please read it and subscribe! and on temporary HAITUS cause school takes a lot of time and it sucks.
1. the first nights

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from Balto.**

**Sup guys its me Jonathan/FGP shadows, checkin in with my first fanfic hope you like it.**

Alone in the night

In the shadow of dusk, a lone wolf on forgotten hill recollecting on what happened the week before… almost in tears. Behind him the sunfalling ,slowly, cooling his back from the lack of sun.

The one thought that he ponders while staring at the town as candles were lit and lighted the houses "another cold night, alone…,and hungry".

The thought brought him back to the reason for this pup to be alone. That his mother had told him to stay hidden while she hunted, only thing was that she never came back. The half

breed standing on the hill was not a adult, but a three month old pup. With a deep, depressing sigh he turned, picked up his measly piece of meat he found in the trash of town and

headed home. The snow was already starting to fall as the pup ,without a name, got to his cave. The cave in general was cozy in a side of a tiny mountain/hill but it

was sufficient for him. He quickly ate his food then went to the back of his cave to sleep. He sat down in the slight pit in the ground with some

foliage in it for comfort and easier sleeping. He then curled up and as soon as his eye lids closed it seemed that everything disappeared as he

saw his mother. A great happiness burst from his chest as he ran up and nuzzled her as if she would disappear in the next moment which he truly

believed would happen.

"mama" he asked quietly

"yes my son" she asked with a hint of sadness as if knowing the question to follow.

" why did you leave me all alone, mama" he whimpered to her

"listen here my son, you must understand what it is to be a wolf; even if you are a half- breed. Show pride in your heritage; you are not some insolent dog that needs humans …for you are one of the few great animals of the land. Now go and survive my son and live, for me"

with that he opened his eyes to the morning dawn, stood up then stretched to ease his muscles into working order then headed towards the town for breakfast muttering while he trampled and stumbled through the snow that was almost to his belly. When he reached the hill peak he stopped to watched some small puppy' s playing for a while wishing that he could join in and have some sort of joy in his isolated life but sadily he couldn't he then headed towards the butcher shop to see if there was any food there.

As he walked he sighed and muttered "just another day"

Just one more cold gods-begotten day

(wolfs have many gods like Hinduism)

**Sick right well se ya next time **

**(F) in FGP shadows checkin out**

**SEE YA =P**


	2. unexpected visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from balto....**

**Here we go again guys second chapter (heck ya) **

**Now lets get this punk done.**

2½ months later

Finally I got some food but it was pretty much dark and snow already had started to fall.

"dang" he said under his breath as he headed home.

By the time he was half way back to his cold cave the snow was bad and all the little wolf thought was

`okay one paw in front of the other I gotta get home` he thought to himself in the knee deep snow. Not to mentioned that on the way I found maggots in the meat and had to bury it which meant another hungry night for me and another failed scavenging trip.

"Life SUCKS!!!!!" he yelled as he fell into yet another snow hole" stupid snow" he murmured as he climbed out.

Heading out once again towards

his cave . By the time he got to his cave he found a small rabbit frozen on the way and took it, breakfast. He also had a smart idea on how to get it defrosted and that is to sleep with it and then when he woke up there's dinner

`ingenious` he told himself happily.

He shook himself of the snow and shivered from the painful cold from his grey ear tips to his grey tail, he was absolutely frozen**.** He looked at the freezing stone and thought to himself

_This place is a death trap I need to find a new home or I'm dead when it gets colder._ He decided to look for a new home in the morning.

He pondered all the things he'd seen on his trips to get food he thought about the plain by the town…. But it did not have the shelter to survive the winter, he thought about other places like the dump, the lake, another cave he thought he saw in a arctic pass but all of them had big flaws that would probably kill him in the winter. The only two places he could think of was the abandoned boat-which was probably already taken by something since it always looked good and he definitely did not want to fight for a home because he would probably lose and end up hurting himself. The other was a complete no because that was a house with humans and he was gonna follow what his mother said to him no matter that the pup made a small sigh followed by a whimper as he curled around the freezing rabbit to defrost it for as his eyes closed instead of darkness or a horrible nightmare he saw his mother again standing on a hill looking at him but when she openedher snout to say something when a weird squawking sound came from her muzzle. It startled him so much that it woke him up to look at a goosefall on its face outside in the dawn of the next pup tensed his muscles and slowly stood up then inched his way in a stalking crouch towards the goose. As he got closer to the goose he heard him whisper under his breath

"stupid good-for-nothing feathers" he swore in a heavy Russian accent.

This last phrase made the wolf almost burst out laughing but he was just able to control himself and inch forward again toward his designated target. He slowed his breathing, relaxed, took a deep breath, and….started inching forward again. When the goose finally recognized there was someone near, he slowly, turned seeing a crouched wolf with happy eyes.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" he shouted to the heavens while trying to run away but ended up falling into a snow pit.

The goose cried as the wolf towered over him. The wolf almost burst out laghing but the pup kept from laughing at the goose even when he was saying ridiculous thing like

"don't hurt me" or "I cant die I'm too young" but his favorite was just plain "AAAAAAHHHH".

He was not evil though so he quickly told the goose he would not hurt him and that he was a friend.

The goose quickly turned on him saying "how could you do that, you almost gave me a heart attack"

"sawwy" he said childishly.

Then quickly seeing this wolf-pup in front of him he asked quietly" where's your mom pup"

"gone" he replied

"GONE, GONE, well that's absurd thing to say young pup I've met my share of wolves and all of them have a strong sense of parenting and lovethey would never leave a pup….. unless…..oh I'm so sorry" he told him while tears welled up in his eyes

"I'm so….SO sorry young one you didn't deserve this" he replied in that funny Russian accent

"so what's your name pup" he asked trying to change the subject

" I don't know" he replied along with a whimper

"that's preposterous, everybody has a name" he told the pup

"well I don't" he replied in a whisper

"well then we'll just have to make you one" he promised the pup which brightened the little wolf

"does that mean you're my friend "

the goose thought about that for a second then replied "I guess it does"

The small wolf suddenly leaped up and pranced around proudly and happily. His strength and courage made Boris think of a story his dad told him

" pup do you want to here a story"

"one question first" the pup asked sincerely.

"yes" he anwsered waiting for the question.

"whats your name?" he asked

" that would be Boris, young pup" he replied

"well boris what is this story about" he said happily

"DEMITRI BULTO" he stated with gusto

**I THINK YOU SEE WHERE IM TAKING THIS,**

**AND SPECIAL THANX TO ANYONE WHO TELLS ME WHEN I MAKE A MISTAKE, IT FEELS GOOD TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE CARE... Siff....Sniff...**

**SO THANK YOU AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**LOVE YA=P**


	3. a very sorry authors note!

**SORRY….SORRY….SORRY**

**I miss writing so bad guys im sorry school sucks and I've not had time but I promise you guys a chapter soon and yes im not dead soo here is a small preview of what's coming too get you back into the wolf **

**Im really really sorry for not writing but now, shadows is back!**

I step and step but feel no love but my mind kept wondering to that angel that captivated my soul

"Jenna" I whispered walking into my cave imagining her soft fur against me. Any soul would think how I did at that moment and its those loving eyes that completely subdued me and caused stumbling of my words. _I only wish she could know how I feel_ I thought to myself as I laid down in the cave as the snow started falling. With that I fell asleep as the darkness wraped its cold hands around me.

_You can't keep her and you know it she will refuse you and destroy your heart _my eyes shot open to see a large bear standing In front of me

"what do you want" I yelled at the beast as it walked towards me

_Only to show you that she doesn't love you, why should she, shes a purebred and you're a freak, a half-breed, _ his thoughts plunged into my head poisoning me into something I'm not but what he said made sense. I mean WHY would she? She has a perfect life ahead and plenty more purebred to be with

"how could I have been fooled that easily" I whispered as his thoughts took over.

_Yes, Yes she is not what you make her as only one more piece of heartbreak _the sinister voice tempted me again,

"she probably forgotten my name by now" I told him silently _Exactly right she did this to purposefully hurt you_ She whispered in my ear as I realized the beast got a lot closer then I thought. Then I thought of the look in her eyes, that friendly look that looked like an angel coming out of heaven. No, she couldn't be like that… she can't.

"NO…" _what was that you just said, just run it by me one more time _she called in a sirens voice. That's when I saw the answer

"NO, she will never do that to me or any one, why would she save me if she just wanted to hurt me. She is a person that I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with. SHE….IS….NOT….LIKE….THAT" I screeched at it with all anger and rebalance I have ever been able to muster. That's when I saw the power in her eyes that completely paralyzed me she roared and stomped the ground as I yelled and ran that's when I saw the paw

"aaaaaaahhhhhh"

**Cliffhanger mwahahahahahaha im evil will balto die or live its up you please talk to me **


End file.
